Sticky Situation
by Mythicalnightguard
Summary: You'd think Larry would know better than to leave a bottle of super glue in the Hall of Miniatures. What harm could it do, right? No slash.


So, your probably wondering how I got this idea. Well, one of my hobbies other than reading, wrighting, drawing, and studying history for no reason, is making crafts. And I kind of...well...glued my fingers together so...I needed to take my mind off the awkwardness.

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXX

" What is it? " Octavius asked in wonder as he and Jedediah stared up at a tall, white bottle with a red top.

" Don't know. It says, ' Supper Gluw '. "

" I believe it is called ' Super Glue '. "

" Whatever. But what does ' Glue ' mean? "

" I do not know. "

They stood for a moment, trying to figure out this puzzling mystery. Suddenly, Jedediah began walking toward the towering thing.

" Wait! " Octavius exclaimed, grabbing Jedediah's shirt sleeve. " It could be dangerous! "

" Dangerous? Octavius, it's a bottle. "

" But it could fall on you! "

" There's only a one in a million chance of that. Come on, boost me up. "

So Octavius cupped his hands, and Jedediah put his foot onto them.

" On the count of three. One, two, three! "

Jedediah leapt up, and grabbed the red top. immediately, he noticed how slick it was, and nearly fell off. Regaining his balance, he held onto the top, looking down at Octavius. He looked so small...

" Jedediah! " Octavius called up. " I believe you should come down now! "

" Just a sec! I wanna see what's inside it! "

Rolling up his shirt sleeves, he gripped the cap, and pulled. It wouldn't come off. Trying again, he finally managed to get it off, and lose his footing. Jedediah slid off the bottle, and right onto the floor of the exhibit. Octavius rushed forwards, worried his friend had been injured.

" Are you alright? " He asked.

" Yeah. I'm fine. "

" Let me help you up. " Octavius took Jedediah's outstretched hand, and pulled him up.

" Whew! Thank's pardner. "

" You are most welcome. "

Jedediah went to pull his hand away, but realized it wouldn't budge.

" Uh, Octavius...you can let go now. "

" I am trying! " He said, struggling to free his hand. " You have such a strong grip! "

" It ain't mine! "

" Then, whose grip is it? "

" I don't know! But I think we're stuck! "

" Here. I will stay still, and you try to pull your hand free. "

" OK. Hold fast! "

Jedediah yanked on his hand, causing Octavius to stumble forwards. Steadying himself, Octavius nodded to Jedediah, telling him to try again. Again, Jedediah pulled with all his might, suddenly Octavius lost his footing, and flew forwards landing on top of Jedediah.

" Get off'a me! " Jedediah yelled, trying to push Octavius off.

" I am trying...ow! Do not do that! You are twisting my arm! "

Just then, Larry walked into the room, carrying a small clay statue. He had been planning to add the statue to the roman exhibit, and had left the super glue on the display. He heard grunting and arguing, and saw what appeared to be Jedediah and Octavius fighting again.

" Hey! Come on guys! Break it up! " He said, putting down the statue. When the two miniature men did not stop, Larry sighed and picked Octavius up by the cape, and was a little surprised to see Jedediah for some reason holding onto the roman's hand.

" Put us down before ya pull our arms outa' socket! " He cried.

Larry put them down, and the two stood hand in hand, facing Larry.

" Um... "

" Gigantor, we know your busy 'n all but... "

" We appear to be stuck. "

" Stuck? " Larry asked confused.

" Yeah. We can't seem to let go of each other's hand. And it's kinda awkward. "

" How did you guys...oh no! "

" What? " Octavius said as Larry slapped a hand to his face.

" Did you touch the super glue? "

" Yeah... " Jedediah said slowly.

Larry groaned, and shook his head.

" Was that wrong? " Octavius asked.

" Yes! Yes it was! Very wrong! Why can't you guys just leave stuff alone? "

Octavius and Jedediah looked down at their feet. Indeed, they had a tendency of letting their curiosity get the best of them sometimes. And most of the time, it was Jedediah's idea.

" Gigantor, i'm sorry. It's my fault. I dragged Octavius int'a this mess, against his will, and got us stuck. "

" Yeah, Jed. I kinda figured that. "

" Can you unstick us? " Octavius asked hopefully.

" No. No. I can't. Super glue is very sticky stuff. You'll be stuck together for awhile. "

" We're gonna be stuck like this for ever! " Jedediah wailed.

" Calm down Jed! It's not gonna be forever! Just one night! I'll go to the store tomorrow and get some glue be gone. "

" But, what shall we do for tonight? " Octavius whispered.

" Well, you two can hang out in my office untill I get back. "

Larry carefully picked the two up, and walked to his office. Halfway there, he was stopped by a very curios Teddy Roosevelt.

" Well, what have you there lad? "

" Well, these two decided to get into the super glue, and now their stuck. "

Teddy tried to hide a smirk, but as usual, his eyes betrayed him.

" You wouldn't think it was so funny if it was you! " Jedediah yelled angrily.

As soon as Larry left, Teddy burst out laughing. Those two were the funniest!

Once at the office, Larry set the two in his locker, and set about his rounds. Inside the locker, it was dark, and it smelled vaguely like socks.

" Man, i'm sorry Octavius. I thought it would be a good idea to investigate...and this is awkward... "

" Yes we are all well aware of that. And we all know that you were wrong, and I was right. "

Jedediah sighed. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew his friend was right, and that he was a fool.

" Yeah. You were right. "

They were quite for awhile, then, as the sun began to rise, they said their good days..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next night, Octavius and Jedediah woke, and found themselves on the table in Larry's office, with Larry standing over them, holding a bottle of Glue Be Gone and a swab.

" Good evening you two. Ready to get unstuck? "

" Boy howdy am I ready! " Jedediah exclaimed eagerly.

" Yes. Indeed we are ready Larry. " Octavius said, just as eagerly as his cowboy counter part.

" Alright. This may sting a bit, but after I put this on, you have to hold still for five minutes to let the chemical work. "

The two miniatures nodded, Larry dipped the swab into the bottle, and carefully dabbed it onto the miniature's connected hands. Jedediah winced, Octavius bit his lip, and five minutes later, Larry poured a few drops of water onto their hands with a dropper.

" OK. When I say go, pull your hands away quikly...go! "

Octavius wrenched his hand away, and immediately he felt a burning sensation from the tips of his fingers, to his wrist. Apparently, Jedediah felt the same thing, because he was jumping around and cursing softly under his breath. Well, Octavius thought, at least we are no longer stuck together.

" There. " Larry said, rubbing a bit of neosporn on the red hands of his miniature friends. " Maybe now you'll stay away from mysterious white bottles. "

" Yes. We will DEFINITELY stay away from white bottles from now on. Right Octavius? "

Octavius nodded. Next time, he would stop Jedediah from getting taken over by his intimate curiosity, even if it ment gluing him to a wall.


End file.
